


Ryan's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: 15-year-old Ryan is pregnant with twins, and gets an unusual request from his boyfriend's brother.





	Ryan's Story

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretense. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I settled down on my bed, which was not an easy thing to do. It wasn't just because I was 5 1/2 months pregnant at the age of 15. It was also because I was pregnant with twins.

The father of the babies was a guy named Greg, who was only a few weeks older than I am. We'd been best friends since we were 6. The pregnancy had happened when we were at a party a few days after my 15th birthday where someone had started showing some porno, and the two of us, being two teenage guys, had gotten horny. Since I'm gay and Greg's bi, we snuck into a small room in the back of the house where Greg proceeded to take my anal virginity. It was only the one time, but I wound up pregnant.

I heard my mom call, "Ryan, come down for dinner," and I grumbled a bit. I managed to get up, and stumbled down to the kitchen, settling down into a chair by the table.

My mom looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry, honey," she said. "I know it isn't easy for you to get around at this point. If it's any consolidation at this point, it's almost over."

I nodded, though I wasn't really looking forward to it, despite the fact that it would mean not having to waddle around like a fat penguin. Even though I was carrying twins, it was the advice of Dr. Haug, the doctor who was monitoring my pregnancy, that I should give birth naturally, barring anything crazy happening between now and the due date, and I wasn't looking forward to having to have two babies pop out of my dick.

That wasn't even the craziest thing. Besides having Greg be in the delivery room (obviously), we each had a younger brother - my 12-year-old brother Nathan and Greg's 13-year-old brother Hayden - who'd been invited in as well. The weirdness didn't even stop there - it was, in fact, mild compared to what happened at one doctor's visit that Greg, Nathan, and Hayden all sat in on. Dr. Haug had just finished up a physical examination of me, and I was sitting there in only my briefs when it came up that Spencer wanted to be an obstetrician. Dr. Haug turned to Hayden and asked, "Would you like to deliver one of the babies?"

"Can I?!" Hayden asked excitedly.

"Well, it should probably be up to Ryan in the end, but sure," Dr. Haug said, looking at me. Caught unprepared to be put in that position, I numbly nodded, too shocked to think of any other response. "Of course," Dr. Haug continued, "I'll work with you a bit on what to do, and you'll be delivering the second baby, just to see how I do it with the first baby. And don't worry, Ryan, I'll be right beside Hayden the whole time during the delivery."

"Thank you, Ryan, thank you!" Hayden said, coming over and giving me a bit hug.

I could only nod, and then glare at Hayden when no one else was looking. I'd already started to wonder why I'd invited Nathan and Hayden to be in the delivery room in the first place, and this was only making me wonder all the more. But then, they'd both been so excited to be in the delivery room, and Hayden was even more excited now, and I didn't quite have the heart to revoke the invitation.

Eventually the big day arrived. I'd been feeling some cramping for a couple of days when they started coming faster and faster one morning.

"Ryan, are you all right?" my mom asked at one point.

"I...I'm not sure," I gasped out.

She watched me for a few moments, concern on her face. She then came over and put her hands under my shirt and onto my abdomen. "Ryan," she finally said, "I think you might be in labor."

"You sure?" I managed to get out.

"Hey, it's not like I've never experienced pregnancy and contractions myself," she pointed out. "We'd better get you to the hospital, buddy."

She quickly called Greg while Nathan helped me out to the car. Then my mom drove us to pick up Greg and Hayden before heading to the hospital.

We soon arrived at the hospital, and I was helped inside. We were quickly taken into the delivery room, and we were shown a bench up against a wall, and were told to get me ready while the hospital staff got things set up. I managed to get my sweat pants off before practically collapsing onto the bench, wearing only my briefs. As Nathan and Hayden helped me stand back up, Greg pulled off my briefs. I sat back down, now completely naked. I felt modest for a moment, but knew I shouldn't, really. The hospital staff knew what naked people looked like, and of course I'd been naked in front of Greg. Nathan and I had also been naked in front of each other many times over the years. Hayden was really the only "random" factor there, but then, he was a guy too, so it wasn't like he was seeing anything that he didn't have himself.

At least I had something worth showing off. I'm not going to claim I've got a massively huge dick and balls, but from what I've seen of other guys in the locker room at school, and from what I've read, my dick and balls are still above average in size for someone my age (my older brother, 20-year-old Nick, who off at college, had a dick that was almost 9 inches in length when hard), which I guess was a good thing right now, since two babies were about to pop out of my dick.

At one point, I was offered a hospital gown, but refused it. It wasn't like it was going to be offering that much coverage anyway. Soon someone came over and told us that they were ready and that they needed to get me onto the delivery table.

Greg helped me get over to the delivery table and get up onto it. I put my feet on the pad things and laid down. As Greg took my right hand in his, I was given a shot of pain medication, and Dr. Haug got down by the end of my dick. He motioned Hayden over and had him stand to the left side of my hips (Nathan went and stood by Greg). Dr. Haug then started giving me directions to push, relax, push, relax.

I followed the directions, letting out "Nnnggghhh!" through clenched teeth whenever I pushed and panted "Uh! Uh! Uh!" whenever I was told to relax. For a while, those (along with Dr. Haug's directions) were the only really noticeable sounds in the delivery room as everyone stared at my dick.

Finally I felt progress deep down, the sensation of something moving slowly towards my crotch. I managed to take a deep breath just before it reached the base of my dick. It still didn't quite prepare me for what happened then, when that mass reached my dick and started going through it. "Aaaahhhh!" I cried out, feeling my dick start to stretch out in all directions.

"You're doing good, Ryan," I heard Dr. Haug say. "Keep pushing!"

"Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

I actually felt the end of my dick opening up as as the baby finally started exiting me. I eventually felt the baby completely slide out of my dick, and I sagged down as the pressure subsided.

Moments later I heard crying, and the doctor saying, "It's a boy!"

The umbilical cord was cut and the baby was taken to be cleaned up, and during that time the placenta was pulled out of me. Soon I was handed the baby, and we all cooed over him. Soon I felt the contractions really start up again, and I let Dr. Haug know. The first baby was taken away, and this time Hayden got down in between my legs, right by the end of my dick. Dr. Haug stood right behind him.

"All right, Ryan," Hayden said as Greg took my right hand again, "I want you to start pushing again, just like last time."

Once again I started to push, relax, push, relax, only this time primarily following the directions of a 13-year-old boy. Again I said "Nnnggghhh!" whenever I pushed, and panted "Uh! Uh! Uh!" whenever I wasn't. Soon the all-too-familiar sensation of movement deep down started, and I took a deep breath as it reached the base of my dick. It still didn't really prepare me for the pain that shot through my dick again as the second baby began the final part of its journey out of my body.

"Hey, you're doing good, Ryan! Here it comes!" I heard Hayden say, right before I felt the end of my dick open up again and the baby start slowly sliding out of me.

Once more the only thing I was saying was "Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

Finally I felt the baby completely exit my dick, and I slumped down in exhaustion. Moments later, I heard a baby crying, and Hayden said, "It's a boy!"

For the second time, the umbilical cord was cut, the baby was taken to be cleaned up, and the placenta was soon pulled out of me. A couple of minutes after that, I was handed both babies, and the four of us cooed over them.

"That was so awesome!" Hayden said.

"You don't look too great," Nathan said.

"Dude, he just had two babies pop out of his dick," Greg said. "Of course he doesn't look too great."

"Oh, right," Nathan said.

***

Greg and I named the twins Alexander (the older one) and Dylan (the younger one). Alexander weighed in at 2 pounds 14 ounces, while Dylan weighed in at 3 pounds 3 ounces. I spent several days in the hospital to make sure that the birth didn't do any noticeable harm to my body (it didn't, fortunately).

When it came time for me to leave, Greg came along with my mom and Nathan to pick me and the twins from the hospital. Greg and Nathan came into my room while my mom went to sign the paperwork. Greg came over and gave me a kiss right on my lips.

"Eeeewwww," Nathan said. "Get a room, you two!"

"Uh, we did," Greg said, gesturing around.

Moments later Dr. Haug came in. He greeted the three of us, and told me that he had something he wanted me to know before I left. He told me about how getting my dick sucked would help it get better quicker. I thanked him, and he left.

I then took a shower and got dressed. Not long after, my mom came in, and we went to grab Alexander and Dylan, and then headed home. Hayden met us there. We got the babies settled down in their cribs in my bedroom, and then my mom left.

"So," Greg said, "I suppose you want me to suck your dick."

"Well, hey, you did get me pregnant, after all," I pointed out.

"True," he admitted. "All right." He paused for a moment. "I know. Hayden can suck your dick sometimes, too."

"What?!" Hayden said.

"Hey, you're the one who wants to be the obstetrician," Greg pointed out. "Part of being a good doctor is knowing all about stuff like this, and how better to know about something than to do it?"

"But...but...Nathan's not sucking Ryan's dick!" Hayden protested.

"But Nathan didn't get Ryan pregnant and isn't the one who wants to be a doctor," Greg reminded him. "Besides, he let you help deliver one of the babies, even though he didn't have to. You should do something for him in return."

Hayden squirmed, trying to think of something. I was about to say that he didn't have to suck my dick when Nathan said, "Tell you what, Hayden. I'll also suck Ryan's dick. That way we're all doing it."

"All right," Hayden said.

"I'll even go first here," Greg said.

I took my clothes off and laid down on my bed, spreading my legs apart. Greg got down between my legs and took my dick into his mouth. He started sucking, with his nose in my pubic hairs and his chin pressed up against my balls. We all watched him suck for the specified time period.

When he pulled up, he turned to Nathan and Hayden. "Any questions?" Greg asked. Neither one had any, so he said, "All right, now scat."

They both left. Greg then shut the door and turned to me with a grin. He pulled his own clothes off, his hard dick sticking outward.

"I know the doctors all say no butt sex for a couple of months after the birth," he said, "but that doesn't mean we can't do other things."

Grinning, I scooted over, and he plopped down next to me on the bed. We spent some time cuddling and feeling each other up before I went down and took his dick into my mouth and started sucking. It wasn't long before he came in my mouth. I then pulled up, and we laid there for a while just holding each other before we got up and got dressed.

The next morning, wearing only my briefs, I fed the twins. Just after I finished, Nathan, who had just gotten out of the shower, came into my bedroom with a towel around his waist. "So, I suppose I suck your dick now," he said.

"Might as well," I replied, and pulled off my briefs while Nathan dropped the towel. I sat down on the end of my bed and spread my legs apart. He got down in between my legs and immediately took my dick into his mouth and started sucking. It wasn't too easy for him - my dick was big enough that he could just barely take it into his mouth - but he was a real trooper. Like Greg, his nose was in my pubic hairs and his chin was pressed up against my balls. His smooth cheeks were brushing up against the insides of my thighs. He sucked until the time was up. Then he pulled up and sat down next to me. I put an arm around his shoulders, and he put an arm around mine.

After a few moments, he said, "I hope my dick and balls will be as big as yours some day."

I looked down at his crotch. His dick and balls weren't as big as mine, but they were bigger than the private parts of the average 12-year-old (obviously keeping in tradition with the guys in the family), and a bit surprisingly had a good amount of pubic hairs around them.

"They will be," I assured him.

We soon got up and got dressed.

That afternoon, Greg and Hayden came over. We headed into my bedroom, and once again I stripped, sat down on the edge of my bed, and spread my legs apart. This time Hayden got down between my legs. He hesitantly leaned forward, took my dick into his mouth, and started sucking. He also had his nose in my pubic hairs, his chin pressed against my balls, and his smooth cheeks brushing up against the insides of my thighs, although he seemed to be having a slightly easier time sucking my dick than Nathan did. He sucked it for 20 minutes before pulling up.

"That wasn't so bad," he admitted.

***

It took over two month of sucking before I got an erection. I was usually completely naked, though there were a couple of times where we didn't have a lot of time, so I just pulled down my pants and briefs. Greg and Hayden were always fully clothed when it was their turn, though Greg and I would often make out afterwards. Nathan was often in his briefs, and was even naked several times. It was actually Nathan who was sucking my dick when I got an erection. We were both a bit embarrassed by it, made all the more so by the fact that we were both completely naked at the time.


End file.
